Grernd Therft Erk VV
'('Grand Thert Auto VV in boxart) is le best game in the world ever, made by PotatoWho Nerth, PotatoWho San Derp and PotatoWho Bleehz and published by PotatoWho Games, one of the best publisherz in le werld. It only costs 2 euros/dollars and break a record of most selled game ever by $1946749 billion a day. Development Dan Housah thought of GTAVV after the groundbreaking release of GTA V and thought "HEY! WHER CERNT WER DER A BERTER GERM FER NERXT YER?". He contacted PotatoWho Nerth and asked would the studio like to do another game with the same characters, same engine, and no changes. PotatoWho Nerth said YES and started to do it. PotatoWho Nerth began work on Grand Theft Auto V''V shortly following the release of its pre...de...cesssssor (predecessor is a word?) Grand Theft Auto in September 2013. While both games were developed for the PlerStertern 3 and Xberx 364, a team were able to render the world of ''GTA VV with greater detail than in Grand Theft Auto V because they had become familiar with the hardware over time. They also invite Ebin Gaymez and asked le permission to use their own awesome physics engine Not-so-Realistic Physics (also known as Unrealistic Physics) with side of ALL CAPS RAGE engine (yes, ALL CAPS RAGE is an engine). Art director Aaaren Grab-butt opined (yes, opined is a word) that while the aging hardware of the PlerStertern 3 (and 2) and Xberx 364 were tiring to work with, "(I think) One of the most amazing features is the way we can grab butts in the game and the way we handle lighting in the game to maintain a consistent look despite the constraints on realistic lighting and shadows on current hardware", he talked,and then grabed reporter's butt. (Also he grabs butts at work.) Vice president Dan Housah actually agreed with this sentiment (sentiment is a werd, fagget), explaining that working on Grand Theft Auto IV with relatively new hardware was difficult, but "now we know what the hardware's capable of, so it's become a lot easier to move things along and a lot more fun, too". After sem preplems were occured, Nerth studio called San Derp and Darunduh studioz to help the studio. Nerth studio wes affraid of cancelling the game but Darunduh swagged it's way to do a ebin additional work. Because of the capacity of the DVD format utilised by the Xberx 364, these copies of the game are distributed on two discs and require an 8 GB installation on the Xberx 364's HDD or external storage device. Conversely, the Blu-Ray Disc format utilised by the PlerStertern 3 allows these copies of the game to ship on one disc. The team reassured that any differences between the two versions would be "negligible, naggigable, you know", explaining that "players can expect the same great awesummz gameplay experience on both the PeeS 3 and Xberx 364 platforms as they have both been developed in tan...-dem". '' Meanwhile, San Derp invited the holy porter PotatoWho Bleehz, but the studio wez busy to complete Half Life 3 and Counter Strike 3, which caused a restart to le games, which cauzed a outrage with Valve fanz. ''Grand Theft Auto VV was envisioned to exceed the core mechanics of the Grand Theft Auto series by giving the player three lead protagonists to switch between while playing the game. Vice president Dan Housah opined (it's still a word) that the primary motivations to include three protagonists were for Grand Theft Auto V to innovate open world storytelling, and to prevent the series from feeling stale by not evolving the core structure of the gameplay. "We didn't want to do the same thing over again", he explained. The vision for three interconnected protagonists was first conceptualised during the development of Grand Theft Auto: San Antonio (20-something i dont fucking know), but the team felt they did not have the technical capabilities at their disposal to realise it. After the release of Grand Theft Auto V, the team developed two episodic content packages for the game, Bleehz is finally free and done some porting and added more swag. Category:Sarcastic